hypnobishoujolandfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Eden
Something strange has come over Diana, causing her to act out violently. And around the same time, the mysterious Dark Eden Gang emerges to cause havok. Are these two events connected? Story Links *Yahoo *DeviantArt Part 1, Part 2 *Blogger Plot Synopsis Things are not going well in Yoto. A group of violent and nasty teens, the Dark Eden Gang, has been causing trouble. Most shocking of all is that Diana has joined them. Jake, Mina and the others soon find themselves on the wrong side of her personality 180 and all attempts at getting her back to her old self are met with failure. After she injures Mina during a ski trip hypnosis is sought as an option but she runs off before this can happen. Later as the group is at Sprials Diana returns to cause more havoc and when Mina chases after her she goes missing as well. A few days later though they find out she's joined the Dark Edens and developed a similar personality to Diana. An invitation later arrives at the Mato Manor (via a brick through the window) for Yuta to join the Dark Edens. After much reluctance from the others she convinces them to let her go along as a mole. Jake also at this point begins to suspect a new girl in school, Washina, as being the leader since she had a similar tatoo to the symbol of the Dark Edens. The plan backfires though since Yuta's tracking device is hacked and while Jake and the others are sent on a wild goose chase she's taken before Washina who hypnotizes Yuta into joining the Dark Edens. Jake later encounters Mina and the newly converted Yuta while out on a video game run. An EMP spell from Mina had disabled his PAT armor before he could even properly use it and he quickly falls under Yuta's spell. Osaka, who has still been a house guest at this point reminisces about her origins and how she became a Kai of Hypnosis. She reflects on her first mission involving sinking the world conquering empire of Atlantis to the bottom of the ocean and removing their history from the world as well as the memories of the Atlanteans. Realizing that the Atlantian royal crest was the same emblem as the Dark Eden's she sets out to take care of business. Jake later awakens to find himself at some old ruins outside of town. Washina introduces herself and tells him her plans before deciding to stick around and watch the hypnotized Diana, Mina, and Yuta beat him to a pulp. This is interrupted by the arrival of Osaka who quickly disables Mina, Diana and Yuta before heading into the ruins to free the others from Washina's spell. This leaves Jake alone to engage in a fight with Washina. The fight is a back and forth affair until Washina reveals she can turn her headband into a bo staff. Jake is ultimatly saved though by the random appearance of an anvil out of the sky (courtsey of a matter transference device created by Mato) that knocks Washina unconscious. Once Osaka frees everyone from Washina's control she proceeds to hypnotize Washina into going back to Atlantis and hypnotizing her fellow Atlantians into giving up on taking over the world. With the threat of the Dark Edens gone a cover up involving evil twins of everyone causing the mayham while they were a movie preview screening is concocted and amazingly believed by the masses. Category:Stories Category:Neowhyachi's Stories Category:2006 Stories